


Воля Силы

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darth Vader, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Noghri, Parent Darth Vader, Parent Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Люк Скайуокер спасает отца со второй Звезды Смерти, но все идет не так





	Воля Силы

За лобовым стеклом кабины — белые линии гипера.

Люк стоит в дверях рубки, держась за косяк. Он не помнит, когда отправил шаттл в гипер. Он не помнит даже рубку. Он смог сюда дойти?..

…Наверное, смог, правда же? Но когда?

Сначала он тащил отца по рампе и до медотсека. Очень хотелось кричать: ему казалось, что спина таки лопнет от усилия. Наверное, он и кричал. Этого он не помнит, в голове слишком гудело. Нужно было использовать Силу, вот только Сила сбежала от него, никак не выходило ухватиться. Слишком все болело.

Наверное, нужно было остановиться, выдохнуть и сосредоточиться, и все бы получилось, но он не мог остановиться. Отец потерял сознание, отец умирал, нужно было скорее, скорее… Он успел, он нашел медблок — повезло или Сила вывела, наверное Сила: сознательно он точно не вспоминал план представительского имперского шаттла, который и видел-то еще на Татуине… И медблок оказался хорош, очень хорош, явно умнее самого Люка, он сам бы никогда не разобрался…

Потом он снимал с отца доспехи, подключал провода и трубки по указаниям медблока, а потом, кажется, сидел на полу. Недолго. Вроде бы. Наверное.

Он не помнит, как долго и только ли сидел. Но если они вышли в гипер, то…

Люк встряхивает головой. Неважно. Неважно, как он отправил шаттл в гипер, важно, что он совершенно не помнит, куда они летят.

Значит, надо выяснить.

Он шагает к пилотским креслам и упирается в силовое поле.

***

— Вам отказано в доступе, — говорит приятный и очень неживой голос.

Ага, думает Люк заторможенно. Значит, это не я — в гипер. Ага.

— Вы искин? — полуспрашивает он.

— Адаптативная управляющая система шаттла его величества. Назовитесь, вы отсутствуете в списках доступа.

— Я… — Люк передумывает представляться полностью, когда имя уже почти слетает с языка. Это же шаттл Палпатина. Может, у него тут приказ уничтожать всех повстанцев. — Люк. Сын лорда Вейдера.

Произнести это оказывается совсем легко. Как хорошо, что можно открыто признать…

— Сожалею, вас нет в списках доступа, — повторяет искин, но чуть мягче.

— Когда отец очнется, он меня добавит.

Если. Если очнется.

— Лорда Вейдера нет в списках доступа.

Э?

Люк вздыхает. Ладно. Это неважно ведь, правда? Важно другое.

— Это вы нас спасли со Звезды Смерти?

— Ситуация была оценена как критическая и требующая немедленной эвакуации лица из приоритетного списка. Лорд Вейдер находится в приоритетном списке.

Это, насколько понял Люк, означало положительный ответ.

— А… куда вы нас эвакуируете?

— Цель не подлежит разглашению лицам вне списков доступа.

— Ладно. Но там есть больница, правда?

— Все конечные точки возможной эвакуации содержат медцентр, пригодный для реанимации лиц из приоритетного списка.

Люк выдыхает. Ну вот и прекрасно. Вот и хорошо. Чего еще надо-то?

— И как долго нам туда лететь?

— Все выбранные конечные точки возможной эвакуации находятся в пределах от двух до четырех часов.

— Спасибо, — говорит Люк искренне. Искин таки ответил на вопрос неавторизованного человека, пусть и уклончиво, а мог бы ведь и отказать. Хороший здесь искин.

— Вам требуется медицинская помощь, — добавляет искин заботливо.

Люк улыбается в пространство рубки, благодарит вновь и бредет назад в медблок.

От двух до четырех часов. Отец ведь продержится? Конечно, продержится. И все, все будет хорошо. Он пока не знает, как именно, но как же иначе. Как же иначе?

***

Медблок на шаттле такой, какого и в повстанческом Доме-2 не найти. Реанимационная аппаратура, медицинская кровать с жизнеобеспечением, и мозг у этого всего какой-то очень продвинутый, Люк даже не пытается угадать модель.

Отец все еще без сознания. Люк перешагивает брошенные на пол маску и пластины доспеха, подходит ближе. У отца очень бледное лицо, все в шрамах, очень хочется коснуться его щеки, проверить, что он здесь, что это не сон, но Люк удерживается. Он чувствует отца — будто теплая рука лежит у него на плече. Чувствует, что жив. Не нужно его будить… медблок же лучше знает, правда?

Хочется хотя бы коснуться ладони, но правой руки у отца нет, а тянуться до левой нужно через провода и трубки жизнеобеспечения и страшно стронуть хоть что-то.

Поэтому Люк лишь чуть касается правого плеча отца — культи с подвернутым рукавом.

— Спи, — шепчет, — ты проснешься, тебе станет лучше, мы долетим до больницы, и все… Продержись, уже скоро…

Одно из гибких щупалец медблока подсовывает ему экран под нос.

«Вам необходимо лечение».

— Да ладно.

Люку не так уж и плохо. И уже почти не больно.

«Эффективность ваших действий снижена больше чем на тридцать процентов!»

Хочется отмахнуться, но… но тридцать процентов — это много. А вдруг понадобится что-то срочно, а он не сможет быстро среагировать?

— Только недолго.

«Недолго», — соглашается медблок.

— Я хочу бодрствовать, когда отец очнется или когда мы выйдем из гипера.

«Принято».

Люк перебирается на узкую кушетку в противоположной от кровати отца стене медблока, ложится на нее и отключается, кажется, еще до укола. Укол он не чувствует вовсе.

***

Он просыпается внезапно, без перехода сквозь мягкий полусон. Открывает глаза и садится на койке. Оглядывается — и только не увидев опасности, понимает, что его разбудил сигнал медцентра. Когда сигнал уже утихает.

Либо они вышли из гипера, либо…

Отец чуть поворачивает голову, и Люк срывается к нему. Замирает у кровати. Глаза отца открыты, и Люк на мгновение пугается: увидит ли, узнает ли? У отца останавливалось сердце, мало ли…

Отец видит его, теплая рука Силы приобнимает Люка за плечи, отец улыбается, и Люк облегченно улыбается в ответ.

— Привет, — говорит негромко. — А мы летим в больницу.

— Шаттл… императора? — без вокодера отец почти шепчет.

— Ну… да, — почему-то смущается Люк. Можно подумать, он выбирал, что угонять!

— Трофей.

Люк хочет было возразить, а потом видит усмешку на лице отца и фыркает.

— А то.

Осторожно садится на бортик кровати. Хочется… хотелось спросить так много, а сейчас ни одного вопроса и не вспомнить.

— Мы сейчас доберемся, и все будет хорошо.

Ну да, банальность. Но так хочется, чтобы она стала правдой. Чтобы сбылось.

— Куда… доберемся?

— Я не знаю, — признается Люк и объясняет ситуацию. И вместо того чтобы расслабиться, отец хмурится. И пытается приподняться.

— Эй, тебе нельзя!

— Мне нужен экран. Доступ в систему.

— Я все сделаю, скажи что именно!

— Долго объяснять. Медцентр!

— Молодой человек совершенно прав, — говорит медцентр, — вам нельзя двигаться. И я не могу предоставить доступ в систему неавторизованному лицу.

— Хаттов параноик, — бросает отец. Его Сила вспыхивает алым, горячим. Гнев? Нет, слабее. Раздражение. И не в сторону Люка.

— Кто? — не понимает Люк.

— Палпатин. Вынес меня из списка. Невовремя.

— Ну… — «Он же оказался прав», — хочет сказать Люк, но проглатывает фразу. А отец морщится. Наверное, все равно услышал, вот ведь…

Я не хотел, думает Люк. Прости. Я же понимаю, что это было совсем другое дело! Не… предательство.

И ловит в ответ… вздох? Отец не согласен? Но…

— Как давно в гипере? — спрашивает отец вслух.

— Я не знаю…

Наверное, час. Он ведь даже не выспался. Ну, полтора, может быть…

— Четыре часа тридцать минут, — отвечает медцентр.

Но… Но как же?..

А вот отец совсем не кажется удивленным.

— У нас проблема.

— Я сейчас узнаю! — Люк вскакивает и выбегает из медцентра.

«Уточни у искина реальную конечную точку выхода», — мысленный голос отца такой же глубокий, как в маске, такой же сильный. Голос Вейдера.

«Ты думаешь, он мне соврал?»

«Я думаю, он дал тебе неполную информацию».

Ничего, сейчас все выяснится… Наверное, это просто аномалия на гипертрассе, задержка же не такая большая, так же бывает?..

«Хорошо бы».

Но, судя по ощущению в Силе, отец в это не верит.

***

Искин не пускает Люка в рубку, несмотря на все уговоры. И, не меняя доброжелательного тона, не отвечает ни на один вопрос прямо.

— Все выбранные конечные точки возможной эвакуации находятся в пределах от двух до четырех часов.

— …От двух до четырех часов…

— …До четырех часов…

— Но четыре часа уже прошли! — кричит Люк.

— Вы не имеете права корректировать заданный курс.

Если б он имел, они не были б в этой ситуации!

— Находится ли актуальная точка выхода в списке конечных точек эвакуации?

— Точка не из списка не может быть выбрана.

— Но я не это спрашиваю! — Люк переводит дыхание.

— Вопрос не распознан.

— Сколько времени осталось до выхода из гиперпространства?

— Все выбранные конечные точки возможной эвакуации находятся в пределах от двух до четырех часов.

Хатт.

А Силой пульт никак нельзя разблокировать? Ну там… нажать на что-нибудь? Ткнуть?

«Боюсь, — в мысленном голосе отца усмешка, — этот пульт сейчас попросту обесточен. На борту нет никого с правом доступа».

«Ну а вдруг?»

«Хм… Видишь рычаг справа от сиденья первого пилота?»

Люк видит — причем одновременно сам и с позиции ближе к пульту, и выше, куда выше… Аж голову ведет, когда мозги пытаются совместить два изображения. Люк прямо ощущает недоумение своего базового «железа».

«Извини, к такому привыкнуть нужно».

«Я быстро привыкну!» — обещает Люк.

Отец может столькому его научить… Было бы время.

«Это рычаг экстренного прерывания гиперпрыжка. Отжимаешь его плавно-плавно, не тащи со всей дури, а то выломаешь».

«Ага…»

С плавно-плавно у Люка до сих пор проблемы, но он старается. Уцепиться, ощутить, будто рычаг у него под рукой, получается не сразу, но получается, и Люк давит очень аккуратно. Стараясь полностью копировать движение физической руки. Рычаг поддается, медленно меняет позицию…

И ничего не происходит.

«Обесточено», — констатирует отец.

— Вам запрещено оперировать пультом, — в голосе искина мягкая укоризна.

— Слушайте, ну скажите же хоть что-то конкретное! — просит Люк и бьет кулаком в поле.

— Вопрос не распознан.

«Спроси, определено ли время выхода из подпространства», — внезапно спрашивает отец.

Оно же всегда определено, удивляется Люк, но повторяет вопрос.

— Ответ отрицательный, — отвечает искин.

***

Люк выходит в коридор, останавливается, приваливается к стене. Зажмуривается. Надо… успокоиться.

«Люк? Если сбоит сердце, немедленно иди в медблок. Люк!»

«Все в порядке».

Ему просто очень страшно. Ледяной такой страх, аж трясет. Нужно дать ему схлынуть. И тогда он снова сможет думать.

Ему кажется, что его обнимают теплые руки, которых здесь нет… которых и в реальности нет, у отца же протезы. Один протез. Да.

Сила. Сила…

«Как вообще такое может быть? Гипердрайв же не может лететь бесконечное время!»

Он открывает глаза и плетется в медблок, держась за стену. Сердце-то ничего, а вот голова кружится.

«Это неверная интерпретация системной ошибки. Искин не знает, как воспринимать отрицательное число в поле времени».

Люк тоже не знает.

«Это вообще как?»

Отец явственно усмехается.

«Это — переполнение поля значения. Истинное значение наверняка миллиард миллиардов лет или что-то подобное. Поле времени не рассчитано на такую величину, так что сейчас там очень большое отрицательное число. Наверняка случился сбой при прыжке».

Сбой был очень вероятен… Так близко от Эндора, от Звезды Смерти, а особенно если она еще и взорвалась в это время…

«Вполне возможно. Задались координаты далеко за пределами галактики — и все».

«Но искин должен был прервать прыжок!»

«Не здесь. На этом шаттле искин не имеет права вмешиваться в полет, кроме как ради начала эвакуации. Палпатин не доверял дроидам, считал, что их слишком легко взломать».

«Но в случае ошибки!..»

«Ее же могли подстроить убийцы, чтобы не дать Палпатину уйти».

«Это уже как-то совсем слишком….»

«Реальный случай, кстати. Только случился со мной».

Люк молчит.

«Это было задолго до твоего появления в Альянсе».

«Ага».

Он входит в медблок. Отец, хоть и совсем бледный и усталый, ничуть не кажется подавленным и уж тем более испуганным. От него исходит скорее какой-то напор, воодушевленное напряжение.

Дюрасталевая плита на сердце Люка чуть легчает.

— Ты что-то придумал?

— Конечно, — отец дергает углом рта.

«Мы, сын мой, хакнем сам гипердрайв».

И Люк смеется. Как же он забыл, что никогда нельзя терять надежду?

Все еще будет, будет. У них вдвоем еще все впереди.

***

Люк был уверен, что уж в двигателях разбирается неплохо. Свой крестокрыл он перебирал неоднократно, да и с Ханом они ковырялись в Соколе. Хан многое показывал, и Люк читал теорию, когда была возможность, но вот сейчас… Не то чтоб он вообще ничего не понимал, нет. Но у отца в голове явно есть схема «как все работает», а у самого Люка — только нагромождение правил и фактов.

«Легендариум о гипердрайве это называется, то, что у тебя в голове».

«У меня и о Силе такой же…» Если не хуже.

«Привести познание Силы в вид науки, а не религиозной практики — дело всей жизни, да и не одной. Хорошая цель, если ты хочешь быть джедаем».

«Конечно, хочу! Но ведь…»

Ведь наверняка это просто ему времени не хватило, а настоящие джедаи же все знали? Про Силу? У них же были… ну…

«Не было Университетов Силы никогда, — смеется в голове отец. — Сила всегда, всеми адептами всех сторон рассматривалась как объект религии. Традиции слишком древние, видишь ли, сложились задолго до научного метода. Если даже к гипердрайву зачастую отношение как к продвинутой магии, что уж про Силу говорить. Тебе будет чем заняться».

«Нам», — поправляет Люк.

«Конечно», — легко соглашается отец и возвращает разговор к схеме гипердрайва шаттла.

***

Чтобы добраться до гипердрайва, нужно для начала вскрыть доступ в инженерный отсек. Вскрыть кожух самого гипердрайва. Найти коннектор и подключить к нему машину в качестве вторичного управляющего блока. И только потом отрубить первичный блок.

От одной мысли поменять управляющий блок Люку не по себе.

Физика гиперперехода слишком закручена, Люк нахватался терминов, а базы отчаянно не хватает, но одно он знает прекрасно, как любой пилот: и сам полет, и начало прыжка, и конец его — сложные операции. Управляющий блок постоянно «подкручивает» параметры корабля, любой сбой в процессе — и от них не останется даже пыли. А тут отец предлагает заменить отлаженный, стандартный модуль на базовую машину медблока с установленной специальной программой.

— Так программу же еще нужно откуда-то взять! — говорит наконец Люк.

Он сидит на полу рядом с кроватью отца, перед ним на щупальцах медблока висит экран, синхронизированный с экраном отца. Отцу тяжело листать документы, протез левой руки двигается с трудом, поэтому документацию просматривает для него Люк.

— У меня есть, — отвечает отец. — Я поставлю. Когда медблок подключит мне нейрошунт.

— Вам противопоказаны подобные нагрузки, — возмущается медблок. — И я не могу предоставить вычислительные мощности для подобной авантюры!

— Тебе останется достаточно.

— Вы не являетесь авторизованным персоналом для данной операции.

— Так и ты не тупой искин из рубки, — говорит отец. — Мы умрем все, если план не удастся. Твой приоритет — сохранение жизни пациентов.

— Эта цель перестанет быть…

— У тебя два пациента, — прерывает его отец. Медблок замолкает. А Люк садится прямее и заглядывает в лицо отцу.

«Что он имел в виду? Что ты… Что ты скоро?..»

То слово, то окончательное слово он не говорит даже мысленно.

«Как и все меддроиды, он не верит, что с моими травмами возможно выжить. Они уже двадцать лет не могут это признать. Не волнуйся».

«Но тебе не хуже, правда?»

«Мое состояние далеко от оптимального, но ты же меня чувствуешь. Ты первый поймешь, если что-то пойдет не так».

Люк вслушивается в теплое ощущение отца в Силе, и нет — оно не изменилось. Отцу больно, но не невыносимо; по сравнению с тем, что Люк ощущал, когда устраивал его в медблоке, все вообще хорошо.

«Ну вот видишь. Успокойся и сосредоточься на приоритетной задаче. Тебе еще нас спасать».

«Я не подведу!» — улыбается Люк.

***

Спасать мир — проще, решает Люк полчаса спустя. Менее техническая задача с точки зрения исполнителя. Вон там то, куда надо уложить ракету, вперед, пилот, Альянс вас не забудет. Тут же…

Казалось бы, что сложного в том, чтобы вскрыть дверь в инженерный отсек?

Ага.

Открыть дверь Силой не получилось. То есть вообще. Замка не ощущалось совсем.

«Даже не пытайся, — советует отец. — Там наверняка кортозис. Нужно вырезать замок».

«На представительском шаттле Палпатина есть резак по металлу?»

«В медблоке есть неплохой. Должно хватить».

Медблок не в восторге от необходимости расстаться с резаком, хорошо он хоть модульный, его можно отсоединить от манипуляторов. Но аккумулятора в нем даже не предусмотрено, поэтому по бесконечным коридорам от медцентра до инженерного отсека Люк тянет кабель.

«Люк, будь очень осторожен, — говорит отец, когда они с резаком наконец-то на месте, — там могут быть сюрпризы. Да, совсем забыл. Вернись и надень респиратор».

«Ты думаешь, что на взломщика, то есть меня, распылят газ? Который попадет в атмосферу шаттла? Это слишком даже для Палпатина».

«Для Палпатина ничего не слишком».

Люку приходится вернуться в медблок и таки взять респиратор: отец слишком взволнован, а нервничать ему нельзя.

— Не беспокойся, — говорит ему Люк. — Я же джедай!

— Конечно.

— Побольше веры в меня!

Отец улыбается. Лицо у него почти серое, щеки ввалились, только взгляд ясный и живой.

«Куда уж больше».

Люк сглатывает.

— Может, тебе поспать, а?.. Отдохнуть?

«Выберемся, тогда и отдохну. Иди-иди. Не теряй времени».

Люк не идет — бежит. Хватает резак и едва не забывает натянуть респиратор второпях. Давай, давай, джедай, неужели какая-то дверь, пусть и Палпатиновская, устоит перед тобой?

…За дверью оказывается тамбур. И первое, что чувствует Люк, переступив порог, — это бьющую прямо в защищенное респиратором лицо струю невидимого газа.

Немедленно следом металл пола, где Люк только что стоял, оплавляется под выстрелами скрытых плазмотронов.

«Знаешь, — думает Люк, выскочив в коридор, — по-моему, паранойю следует измерять в палпатинах. В долях от идеальной, недостижимой единицы».

«Можно, — соглашается отец. — Плазмотроны меняют прицел?»

Люк всовывается в тамбур на полшага. Отшагивает назад.

«Нет».

«Тогда просто. Поднимай Силой резак и выпиливай их из стены».

«А я ничего кроме не порушу?»

«Я в тебя верю», — усмехается отец.

«Очень обнадеживающе».

«Не волнуйся, критичные кабели проходят под полом».

«Вот с этого и надо было начинать, — Люк поднимает резак Силой. Даже сосредотачиваться особо не пришлось.

«Молодец. Прогресс».

«Да уж…»

Дырка в стене получается неровная, ну да неважно. Важно то, что один плазмотрон замолкает наконец. Люк выдыхает. Очень хочется вытереть лицо, но респиратор мешает.

«К этому привыкаешь».

«…Неужели не было ничего лучше твоей маски? Это же ужасно — так жить».

«Для моего образа жизни, — отвечает отец, — это был самый функциональный и удобный вариант».

«В Республике тебе никогда не придется носить маску».

Отец молчит.

Люк вырубает второй плазмотрон, опускает резак у дальней двери и медленно подходит к ней. И ничего не случается. Ура. Теперь передохнуть и заново — пилить дверь. Руками на этот раз, хоть удерживать резак и непросто — но Силой непросто тоже. И голова болит.

«Вернись в медцентр и продышись».

«Нет. Надо вскрыть инженерный отсек и вскрыть кожух. Тогда».

Времени мало, он почему-то именно сейчас понимает это отчетливо. Потому что связь с Силой окрепла, наверное.

Люк закусывает губу, поднимает резак, поморщившись от того, как дернуло спину, и начинает вырезать замок.

***

В инженерном отсеке нет ни газа, ни лазеров, вот и прекрасно.

Гипердрайв шаттла совсем небольшой. По пояс Люку, размером с бочку смазки. Вроде бы стандартная модель…

«Вариация», — говорит отец, когда Люк передает ему номера на кожухе.

«Я никаких вариаций этой модели не знаю».

«Значит, просто будешь делать, что я скажу. Я ее неплохо помню».

«А… откуда? Тебе было нужно?..»

Зачем главнокомандующему Империи модели гипердрайвов?

«Да нет, не нужно. Но очень хотелось, — отвечает отец, Люку кажется, немного скованно, будто он ни с кем об этом не разговаривал очень давно — или вообще никогда. — Если бы не… всё, я бы пошел в инженеры. Корабли строить».

Люк проглатывает колючее, горькое сожаление и ничего не говорит. Что тут скажешь-то. Он сам хотя бы смог стать пилотом, хоть и не так, как мечталось, с отцом, но…

Все еще впереди. Да.

Он осторожно осматривает гипердрайв и очень медленно и аккуратно снимает кожух. Примерно на пятом винте, открученном Силой, вспоминает о существовании в мире отвертки и достает ее из стандартного ящика с инструментом в углу, а отец хмыкает в голове.

«Да, — ухмыляется Люк в ответ. — Я — великий джедай, кручу гайки взглядом!»

«Владыка болтов и отверток».

«И гипердрайвов», — Люк наставляет отвертку на оголенный движок.

«Ты хочешь прервать прыжок!»

«Боюсь, — говорит отец, — тут нужна моя очень Темная сторона. Коннектор видишь?»

«Вижу».

Люк внимательно осматривает коннектор. Пытается позволить отцу посмотреть его взглядом и не понимает, вышло ли…

«Вышло, — произносит отец после паузы. — Видишь синие клеммы? Это вход вторичного блока. Возвращайся. Будешь тащить очередной кабель. Ничего, уже скоро».

«Ага».

Люк распрямляется. Потирает спину.

«Ты не шути про Темную сторону, ладно?.. Я… мне…»

Даже воспоминание о молниях Палпатина отдается болью в мышцах.

Тепло обнимает его, и Люк замирает на мгновение, прикрыв глаза.

«Хорошо. Не буду».

***

До медблока Люк бежит, а за закрывшейся дверью поднимает руку снять респиратор и замирает.

— Я не напустил газа?..

— Это был быстроразлагающийся газ, — сообщает ему медблок. — Воздух безопасен.

Люк срывает пластик с лица и хватает воздух ртом. Хорошо-то как.

— Я готов тащить! — говорит он, отдышавшись.

Медблок показывает на кабели у кровати, уже приготовленные. Его манипуляторы выражают неодобрение и скептицизм.

Люк подходит к отцу. Тот лежит, полуприкрыв глаза, его голову обхватывает что-то похожее на подушку — наверное, местный держатель нейрошунта, — а на экранах перед лицом льется поток символов и цифр… В свете экранов лицо отца кажется совсем бледным и застывшим.

«Страшное зрелище, согласен, — говорит он в мыслях Люка. — Это я пытаюсь думать».

Открывает глаза и чуть улыбается. Взгляд у него отсутствующий. Облизывает губы. Совсем сухие.

— Ты хочешь пить?

Отец вздыхает.

— Чудовищно.

— Я… я сейчас! — Люк оглядывается. Он же сам пил воду из синтезатора, где же…

— Мне все равно нельзя, — говорит отец. — Не отвлекайся.

— Совсем нельзя? — переспрашивает Люк.

— Категорически не рекомендовано, — заявляет медблок.

— Ну я тогда… — Люк набирает немного воды в стакан, берет салфетку и подсаживается ближе. — Сейчас, я просто… и пойду.

— Люк…

Он очень осторожно смачивает губы отца. Обтирает ему лицо — что может, не тронув трубок респиратора.

— Так… получше?

Отец поднимает руку и гладит его по щеке. Люк выдыхает, на мгновение упирается лбом в культю его плеча, а отец ерошит ему волосы.

— Иди, — говорит он.

— Ага.

Все будет хорошо, думает Люк ожесточенно, таща кабели по ненавистному коридору. Все. Будет…

***

По сравнению с эпопеей с дверями подсоединить кабели оказывается несложно. Отец что-то проверяет на своей стороне, Люк подкручивает и подвиничивает, а потом просто сидит на полу у гипердрайва, слушает Силу, завернувшись в тепло, идущее от отца, как в одеяло, и ждет, стиснув отвертку в руке. Будто, если что, успеет вмешаться…

Он не рискует говорить, нельзя отвлекать, но хочется сказать так много. Хотя он все равно не знает, как это все сказать.

Как жаль, что мы встретились так, как встретились. Как жаль, что столько времени потеряно. Как хорошо, что ты со мной. …Как хорошо, что ты выбрал меня. Все-таки выбрал меня.

…Светлую Сторону, поправляется Люк. Ведь верно же?

…Люк вдруг четко, в цвете и в деталях, вплоть до цвета стен, вместо инженерного отсека видит перед собой огромный зал, заполненный народом. Отца в инвалидном кресле, себя, стоящего рядом.

— Лорд Дарт Вейдер, Верховный Суд Республики приговаривает вас к смерти…

И чувствует, как Сила кричит: вот, сейчас последний шанс спасти его! Последний, другого не будет. Тебе просто нужно пройти сквозь охрану, сквозь собственных соратников, возможно, убить их всех — чтобы он остался жив. Последний шанс. Ну?..

Люк выпускает отвертку, она со стуком падает на пол. Он трясет головой, и зал рассыпается. Видение Силы ни с чем не перепутать. Неужели это будущее?..

«Не будущее», — говорит отец.

«Республика бы никогда…» — облегченно начинает Люк, но отец прерывает его.

«Ты правда так думаешь?»

На самом деле, если быть совсем честным, Люк так уже не думает. Слишком уж видение было правдоподобным, и знакомые люди в нем ощущались собой, а мир — настоящим. Если есть хоть один вариант, в котором такое стало правдой, значит… Уже не «никогда». А других аргументов, кроме надежды на лучшее, у Люка нет.

Но если это не было предупреждением, то чем было?

Аналогией?

Он думал о Светлой Стороне Силы, но в видении ни на какую Темную Сторону он сам не перешел. Он уверен. Как уверен и в том, что попытался бы спасти отца любой ценой. Но очень надеется, что ему не придется так выбирать… Выбрать свою смерть легко — а смерть других…

«…Между чем выбирал ты?»

«Сын, это уже неважно».

Люк молчит, но не соглашается, и отец вздыхает.

«Из-за того, что я выбрал тебя, погибли тысячи тех, за кого я отвечал. Но это не должно тебя задевать никак».

…Может ли предательство ради любви к сыну быть Светлой стороной?..

«Теоретический вопрос, сын. Я предлагаю подумать о нем потом».

«Прости, — Люк закусывает губу. — Что-то я…»

«Джедай, — констатирует отец. — Никакой смертельной опасности без рассуждений о философии».

«Ага, — Люк улыбается. — Пора, да?»

«Да».

«Я тебя очень люблю», — думает Люк и отключает основной управляющий блок.

***

…И ничего не меняется.

Люк смотрит на все так же мирно работающий гипердрайв, выдыхает и трет лицо руками. Тепло отцовской Силы обнимает его со спины.

Надо же. Получилось.

«Последний этап, — говорит отец. — Самый простой. Берешь фонарик, берешь мультитул и идешь к рубке».

Люк ненужно кивает, встает с пола.

«Что будем отвинчивать в рубке?»

«Будем вписывать тебя в пилоты по чрезвычайному протоколу».

Люк такой протокол помнит только один.

«При сбое при выходе из гипера тот, кто сидит в кресле пилота, — тот и пилот?»

«Именно».

«А… какой у нас будет сбой?»

И как дойти до этого самого кресла пилота, учитывая, что рубка закрыта?

«Я отрублю движок и, соответственно, питание на несколько секунд, как только выйдем из гипера. Должно сработать».

Люк передергивает плечами. И бежит к рубке. У него будет очень мало времени, чтобы в кромешной темноте найти кресло.

«А как же ты? Как же медблок?»

«В медблоке автономное питание. Не волнуйся».

Ага…

Зачем фонарик — понятно, думает Люк. А мультитул?

«На всякий случай».

Люк фыркает, едва вписывается в поворот — а еще джедай — и замирает у двери в рубку. За стеклом все так же светятся белые линии гипера.

«Приготовься… Сейчас».

Линии схлопываются в точки звезд — и падает темнота. Люк кидается вперед, по направлению к пилотскому креслу. Чуть не врезается в него, потому что неверно оценил расстояние, и падает на сиденье.

Свет включается — и одновременно Силу будто сводит судорогой. Люк, задохнувшись от чужой боли, качается вперед и упирается ладонями в край пульта. Что?..

Отец?

«…Надо же. Не оказалось автономного питания в медблоке. Не влез, вероятно».

— Опознан сын лорда Вейдера на месте пилота, пилотские полномочия переходят к нему, — говорит искин.

Люк распрямляется с трудом — хотя он больше и не чувствует боли отца, но теперь он точно знает, что она есть, и одно это давит безмерно…

— Где мы? — спрашивает он.

Он так ожидает увидеть окраины системы Корусанта, что не сразу понимает, что на карте написано совсем иное.

Система Кесселя.

«И куда теперь? Отец?»

Пауза. Люк уже успевает испугаться, когда отец отвечает — и вновь совсем не так, как ожидает Люк. Он ожидал либо прыжка к Корусанту — как минимум сутки, как их вообще занесло так далеко от Эндора? — либо курс на Кессель — там ведь есть больница? Ну на военной базе при тюрьме наверняка же есть?.. Но отец говорит: «Хоногр». Он такую планету и не знает.

— Хоногр не зарегистрирован как пригодная цель для эвакуации, — сообщает искин. Но показывает Люку предполагаемый курс.

«Отец?»

«Делай, как я говорю».

«Там твоя секретная база, да?»

«Именно, — отец явственно улыбается, — лучше и не скажешь».

***

Люк задает курс, передает управление автопилоту — у них еще час до орбиты Хоногра. И идет в медблок. Ему страшно туда идти. Потому что теперь он знает… и нужно сказать, о том, что он знает…

Медблок поднял кровать, и отец полусидит в ней. Трубки жизнеобеспечения свисают по краям, а на его коленях лежит черная маска — и отец, поддерживая ее Силой, ковыряется в ее электронике… пальцем левой руки?

— У тебя отвертка в протезе? — удивляется Люк. Нужно было сказать совсем не это.

— Чего у меня только нет в протезе, — усмехается отец.

Он выглядит бодрым. Даже бледность отступила. И в Силе он ощущается как обычно, но Люк же помнит…

— Ты от меня закрываешься, да? Зачем?

— Чтобы не мешать тебе нас спасать.

Люк проводит рукой по лицу.

— Слушай, я… Пожалуйста, не лги мне. Я все выдержу, просто…

Он не хочет брать поправку на неискренность. Он хочет — отцу, именно отцу — доверять полностью.

Отец поворачивает к нему голову.

— Если ты просишь, я не буду. Но лучше не надо.

Люк подходит ближе и качает головой.

— Не лучше.

Отец не отвечает. Просто меняется его ощущение в Силе. Остается тепло, остается принятие, остается объятие, но дальше, под этим, — обжигающая лава. Темная. Очень темная. Текущая по венам, разъедающая тело…

Люк хватает ртом воздух — и ощущение чужой невыносимой боли отстраняется. Не исчезает, но становится возможно и видеть, и думать.

Люк стоит. Он не знает, что сказать.

Отец продолжает что-то настраивать в маске, на него не смотря.

— Почему… тебе хуже?

— Мои имплантаты — сложная система, — отвечает отец ровно. — Множественные повреждения не всегда возможно скомпенсировать. Во всяком случае, не долго.

— Лорд Вейдер умрет из-за каскадного отказа имплантатов через три часа, самое большее, — сообщает медблок.

— Тогда… Тогда еще есть возможность успеть, да?

— Есть, — улыбается отец. — Ты отдохнуть не хочешь? У тебя час.

Люк садится рядом с ним.

— Давай я помогу, — говорит он. — Зря я, что ли, мультитул брал? Зачем тебе маска?

— Гордость, — отец кривит рот, — не позволяет мне показываться моим подопечным на Хоногре в нынешнем виде. Им следует показывать истинное лицо, а не эту… руину.

Люк сглатывает. Темна, темна магма ощущения отца на грани восприятия. Он опять убрал под щиты свою боль, но Люк уже не хочет спорить.

— Лицо лорда Вейдера, — говорит он.

— Лицо воина, — поправляет отец. — А уж как меня звать, выбери сам. Ты был прав, Люк. Отрицание части личности было категорически неверной стратегией. Я рад, что ты показал мне.

Люк смотрит в его истерзанное шрамами лицо. И ему кажется, что эта плоть — не настоящая. Настоящее — тот напор и та сила, которые он чувствует. Дюрасталь. Огонь меча.

— Я тебя убил.

— Вот не надо неуместного драматизма, — отец кладет руку Люку на плечо. — Во-первых, я еще жив. Во-вторых, ты никак не виноват ни в моих ошибках, ни в маразме Палпатина.

— Я приперся к имперскому главнокомандующему с предложением взаимно дезертировать.

— Потому что не хотел больше с ним воевать. Я оценил, поверь мне. На данном этапе ничего уже нельзя было изменить. Менять следовало куда раньше, и моей вины в случившемся куда больше. Но все к лучшему.

— К лучшему?..

— Конечно, — отец улыбается. — Когда бы у нас еще нашлась возможность поработать вместе? Кстати, кто-то хотел помочь.

Люк кивает и вытаскивает мультитул.

***

Спустя час он снова в рубке, смотрит на самую обычную планету впереди. Никаких орбитальных станций, никакой защиты…

«Садись по пеленгу на имперской частоте».

Люк кивает.

Пеленг ведет его над бурой пустыней. Ни лесов, ни полей, ничего…

«Здесь произошла катастрофа во времена Войн клонов. Империя взяла на себя ликвидацию последствий, но это — долгий процесс. По словам специалистов, затянется еще лет на пятьдесят».

Люк всматривается в горизонт, но цель все ближе, а по-прежнему не видно никаких строений. Ни города, ни базы… Наверное, под землей? Да?

Когда он сажает шаттл на посадочную площадку — вполне неплохо оборудованную, — он уже понимает, что и подземной базы тут, похоже, нет. Разумные рядом ощущаются только в деревне на холме впереди.

Примитивной деревне. Даже Татуин в сравнении кажется местом крайне цивилизованным.

«…Здесь ведь нет госпиталя».

Отец молчит.

«Отец…»

«Прости. Опусти рампу, к нам делегация».

От деревни спешат серокожие существа в чем-то вроде комбезов, с холодным оружием на поясе.

«Это ногри. Мои… мой народ. Впусти их, они не причинят тебе вреда».

Люк молча опускает рампу. Встает из кресла. Идет в медблок. Ему хочется кричать, но он молчит. Молчит.

Серые аборигены опережают его. Они уже там, стоят на коленях перед отцом. Лицо отца закрыто маской, он сидит на постели, выпрямившись, прислонившись спиной к стене приборов, и говорит с аборигенами на непонятном Люку обрывистом языке.

Это выглядит будто аудиенция.

«Так и есть. Обоюдная, кстати».

— Матриархи, — говорит отец на общегале и показывает на Люка, — это мой сын.

Серые клыкастые лица оборачиваются на Люка, и матриархи кланяются единым слаженным движением.

— Большая честь, сын господина нашего, — шелестит шепот.

Люк скованно кивает в ответ. Он не знает, как себя вести. В Альянсе, среди равных, он бы поднял их с колен и пожал руки, но эти существа его не поймут. Они будто заранее поставили его на позицию куда выше собственной, а он ведь ничего не сделал ради такого.

«Кто ты им?»

«Согласно моим спецам по религиям, что-то вроде культурного героя, — отвечает отец. — Переубедить их невозможно, даже не пробуй. Они покивают и продолжат верить, во что верят. Непробиваемый народ».

Симпатию в его голосе ни с чем не перепутать.

Отец что-то говорит вслух на языке ногри, и те вновь кланяются. Поднимаются и исчезают — Люк даже не понимает, куда они делись, так быстро они двигаются.

— Народ воинов, — поясняет отец, не шевелясь.

Люк кивает. Подходит ближе.

— Помочь тебе лечь?

Отец качает головой, свет бликует на углах маски.

— Помоги мне надеть броню. И встать.

Люк в первый момент даже не в силах сформулировать свое возмущение.

— Слушай, гордость гордостью, но если они будут тебя лечить, то они могут и носилки прислать и вообще…

— Люк.

— Или сами прийти. Что у них тут? Особые одаренные, целители?

— Люк.

Люк обхватывает себя руками.

— Ты сказал, еще есть возможность успеть, — его голос звучит жалко. Ему плевать.

— Да. Успеть умереть правильно. А не в постели и не на операционном столе.

— Нет.

— Люк…

— Должен же быть выход. Может быть, мы еще успеем на Корусант!

— Сутки гипера. Я не доживу.

— Я сделаю все, что нужно. Отец, ну должен же быть какой-то, какое-то…

— Чудо?

— Ты ведь выжил! — Люк бросается к нему, наклоняется, кладет руки на плечи. Смотрит прямо в маску. — Отец, ну ты же выжил, неужели, неужели Сила не спасет тебя сейчас? Может быть, есть какой-то ритуал, пусть ситхов, мне плевать…

— Никакой ритуал ситхов не сможет создать систему протезов из разваливающихся обломков, сын. Если ты не хочешь мне помочь — отойди и не мешай. Химия, которой меня накачали, будет действовать меньше часа, мне бы хотелось успеть.

Люк сглатывает.

В Силе отец кажется темной дюрасталевой глыбой. Сила, мощь, никакой слабости. Никакой боли. Что за этими щитами — Люку даже мыслью прикоснуться страшно.

Он не бросит отца. Никогда не оставит.

— Я помогу, — шепчет Люк. — Что нужно делать?

***

От него почти ничего не требуется. Помочь закрепить пластины доспеха, помочь подняться с кровати, выйти из шаттла… Отец тяжело опирается на его плечо, и Люк все вспоминает Звезду Смерти. То, как тогда надеялся. Надеялся успеть.

Что-то внутри рвется по живому.

У самого трапа отец останавливается и обнимает Люка, коротко и сильно.

— Я очень тебя люблю, сын.

«Останься здесь. Не смотри».

«Нет».

Дальше отец идет сам. Люк следует за ним, совсем рядом, а на душе совершенно пусто — даже не больно, никак. Мир не кажется реальным. Ничего не кажется настоящим. Он ведь проснется, правда? Он проснется и увидит, что они вышли из гипера у Корусанта и этого ничего не было…

Они подходят к самому холму, к утоптанной пустой площадке, окруженной серой толпой. Аборигены расступаются. Кланяются молча. Отец молча же кивает в ответ.

В центре площадки стоит группа вооруженных ногри, и отец проходит к ним — а Люка останавливает одна из тех, кто приходил к отцу.

— Сын господина нашего, — произносит она тихо, — дальше идут лишь участники ритуала. Вам не стоит идти дальше.

Люк хочет было оттолкнуть ее, догнать отца, но отец — отец согласен.

«Останься, — повторяет он. — Не смотри, если сможешь. Не смотри».

— Что там будет?..

— Воин должен уйти в бою, — говорит матриарх. — Господин наш — великий воин. Все ногри счастливы помочь ему, это великая честь.

Люк, замерев, смотрит, как отец берет левой рукой протянутый клинок, салютует окружающим его воинам…

…Они… они его убьют?.. Они?..

Он же ранен, он же…

Люк шагает было вперед — защитить, помочь, — но сухая и неожиданно сильная ладонь упирается ему в грудь. Матриарх скалит зубы.

— Никто из ногри не причинит господину бесчестья. Мы — исполнители его воли. Нет лучше смерти, чем с оружием в руке.

«Не смотри, сын».

Люк смотрит.

Отец движется так, будто не ранен, будто ему не больно, будто он на пике сил, — нечеловечески быстро. Серые воины кружат вокруг него, нападают и отшатываются, падают под его ударами — но Люк не чувствует ни единой смерти.

— Господин взял затупленный клинок, хотя любой из воинов почел бы за счастье пройти в смерть впереди него. Но ему не нужна помощь на той дороге, господин силен.

Долго, долго идет бой. Так долго. Кружат ногри вокруг отца, и Люк забывает уже, забывает, что в этом бою нельзя выиграть, — когда падают щиты отца и в Силе плещет резкой болью. А отец шатается и оседает на землю.

Люк не замечает, как отталкивает матриарха и кидается вперед. Толпа пропускает его.

Ногри уложили отца на спину и клинок положили на грудь. Люк падает на колени рядом — земля темна от крови.

«Отец!»

Отец шепчет что-то — и толпа вокруг повторяет, — непонятные слова отдаются в голове, глухо, веско. Серые тела кружат вокруг, серые пальцы касаются земли, ран отца, его плеча.

«Благословение этой земле. Благословение народу моему».

«Отец…»

Люк обнимает его. Прижимается щекой к холодному доспеху. Вокруг кружит, шумит речитатив, под щекой бьется сердце отца.

Теплая Сила обнимает его — а чужая боль утекает прочь.

«Благословение земле…»

Люк держится за тепло их связи в Силе. Пытается передать — все то, что так и не успел сказать, что совсем не знал, как сказать. 

С другой стороны нет слов, только принятие.

Мгновение длится так долго. Четкое, ясное, такое ощутимое во всех деталях — кажется, будто время остановилось, будто растянулось навечно, никогда не завершится.

Пусть никогда, никогда, никогда…

«Благословение Силы тебе».

И падает тишина.

***

От отца его отрывают матриархи. Он согласен, да, — нужно сделать все так, как требует обычай. Какая теперь уже разница.

Матриархи забирают тело отца — а мужская часть клана должна подготовить все для погребения. Отца сожгут в плазменном огне, а прах соберут и зароют, и на этом месте поставят… Люк не понял, что именно. Алтарь? Что-то ради памяти, не ради поклонения. Он не против. Если отец не был против, не Люку спорить. Ногри говорят об отце с таким уважением, что он не беспокоится: они не сделают ничего неправильного. Ничего унизительного. А это самое главное…

Он помогает мужской части клана. Они почти не разговаривают. Просто говорят ему, что нужно делать, и он делает. Молча.

Внутри так пусто, что даже слез нет. Ничего нет.

Они прилетели вечером, в правильное время, согласно ногри, — и до заката они успевают все приготовить. А когда солнце садится, Люка ведут в деревню на вершину холма и усаживают у костра в центре деревни. Кажется, все жители сидят тут же.

— Согласно обычаю, — говорит старый ногри на общегале, ради Люка, зачем же еще, — мы должны вспомнить ушедшего от нас. Вспомнить его великим воином, чтобы его дорогу не заступили злые духи.

— Духи узнают, что за ним клан, и побоятся, — добавляет специально для Люка его сосед справа.

Люк тупо кивает.

— Но господин наш не нуждается в силе клана! Господина нашего бегут все духи, сколько их ни есть!

Ногри согласно гудят. Хлопают в ладоши.

— Господин наш благословил клан, благословил землю, и никакие духи не прикоснутся к нам!

— Но мы готовы служить ему!

— Мы все готовы служить ему!

— Расскажем всем духам о господине, пусть они трепещут!

— Да, расскажем!

Люк сидит, обхватив колени, и слушает, как совсем чужие ему существа говорят об отце, как не мог бы сказать он сам. Будто они — его семья, а не он… Будто…

На мгновение нить рассказа-легенды-песни прерывается и Люк чувствует, что на него смотрят. Спокойно, доброжелательно. Ему дают возможность присоединиться. Если он может. А если он не сможет — ничего страшного, ногри продолжат дальше, до самого рассвета…

— Он убил императора Палпатина, чтобы спасти меня, — выталкивает Люк из сухого горла, а ногри вокруг шумят одобрительно. Защита клана превыше всего. Превыше…

Люк утыкается в колени и плачет. А голоса ногри укрывают его, как укрывала Сила отца. Он может сейчас плакать. Сейчас — самое время. И никто, никто его не осудит.

…Когда поднимается солнце, Люк не сразу понимает, что в окружающем мире не так. И только когда вскакивают на ноги ногри, вспоминает: вчера они летели над пустыней.

А теперь пустыни больше нет.

Вокруг холма — море травы. И в небе летит птица.

…Ну вот и чудо, думает Люк.

Запрокидывает голову в небо.

…И ему кажется, что он все еще чувствует отца — в этом небе, ветре, в запахе травы. В планете, которую он, оказывается, так любил.

Здравствуй.


End file.
